The Young and the Lost
by Alice825
Summary: My name is Molly. I am thiteen and a vampire. Alec bit me and now I'm all alone... Until... P.S Superallio is going to Co-Write with me! thxx alli!
1. Running

**A/N Ok so this story might not be great, but as you can see, I am a first time writer… I would love it you would leave comments on it so I can improve! Thank you enjoy your read!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! But if I could…. That would be great!**

_Flashback from when human…_

Running… Running… I'm in the forest near my house. I absolutely love to run! I really wish my school had a track team… I stop dead it my tracks because it is the clearing that _he_ brought me to. I was in love with one of _them_, but now I am face to face with a thirsty one. Yes, he is definitely a vampire, and I don't know how but I know he is going to bite me!

"Hello," I say trying my best not to sound nervous.

"Hi! What is your name?" Wow! He has the sweetest voice I have ever heard!

"My name is Molly! Do you mind telling me yours?"

"I'm so sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Alec!"

He looked at me through his black eyes so sweetly. I wonder if he knows that I know he is a vampire.

The tiniest bit of surprise lit up his face and he said "Well I do now!"

He does what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, as you already know I am a vampire. Yes, I can read minds and I heard you ask if I know that you know I was a vampire."

O.K. then... I really did not see that one coming. Another thing I didn't see coming was him. Alec moved from a foot in front of me to an inch away from my neck. Wow! And I thought Ben moved fast!

"Molly, please trust me. I promise you that this will not hurt a bit." He said so solemnly, but that will end up being the biggest lie I have ever heard!

**A/N: ok so Ben was her boyfriend and one thing I couldn't seem to fit in there was that she loves shopping. So running and shopping are the things that she loves!**

**Molly is really me because I love shopping and running but I wanted to change my name so my name is not Molly! Please R&R! **


	2. Burning

_**A/N Heyy! Look! Its chappy 2! I want to send out a special thanks to Superallio! She was my very first commenter and a great P.! Thank you sooo much Alli!**_

_**I do not own Twilight because that is the best author's series!**_

_~Continue Flashback~_

There were only two things my mind could register on. The first was what the hell is going on? Slowly my mind realized that he had bit me! The nerve of that **jerk!** I was burning all over but mostly in my heart and neck. It felt like my heart was controlling the fire because the faster it would beat, the more intense the fire would grow! It felt like the fire was going on for ever and ever so I had no other pass of time then to count my own heartbeats.

_~1502 Heartbeats Later~_

The burning inside my body went five times stronger then ten times then fifty times stronger until I was at the point where I was screaming so much I thought I would loose my voice forever! I started to stop counting my heartbeats because it gout to the point where it was beating at least 50 times a second. Finally the burning decreased fading from feet and hands, then from my head, arms, and legs. Even though the fire was decreasing and eventually gone in my heart, it was still beating uncontrollably. Much faster then the everlasting fire, my heart rate settled down.

50 beats a second…

20 beats…

10 beats…

5 beats…

Finally my heart fell silent and I could here everything! I took a breath and the air whistled down my through giving me no relief like it normally had, but setting it on fire. I jumped up at the pain. I know I had to drink blood but I didn't want to kill a human doing it so I settled for an animal because the vampire I used to date said that was what him and his family had. I ran north until I was far from any trails, and took a breath. I smelt something sweet and ran for it. It happened to be a herd of 7 deer. I managed to get 5 of then while the other two scattered off. Honestly they tasted like crap! They smelt really good but actually were bitter! Ugh!

With the burning under control, I decided to see how I looked! **(A/N pic of the before and after on profile)** My always frizzy and really curly dark brown hair, was miraculously turned into light brown hair, blond highlights, and smaller curls. The jeans and t-shirt I was wearing was now a lovely silver sparkly dress **(also on profile). **I absolutely loved this!

**A/N Wow! What do you think Alice is going to say? Is she gonna have a fit and beg for the dress or yell at her and have a molly doll? Maybe the next chappy I will have her meet up with the Cullens or is it too soon? Please P.M me cos I am on the verge of writers block!**


	3. Shopping

**A/N Please don't send a mob on my because my cp died so I couldn't post… Well disclaimer time!**

**What I got for Christmas last year: Clothes and Nail polish.**

**What I didn't get: Twilight, Jasper Hale, or Avril Lavigne's song Runaway…**

Wow! What did he put me in? A silver sparkly dress with sparkly heels? How didn't I notice this before? Wait what is this in my shoe? Wow! Generous much! 500 dollars in my shoe! Ok so ill just go dots considering how fast I run ill be there in like a minute. If I'm still in the right place, I need to go east.

_~A minute later~_

Umm… I know for a fact I have this isn't anywhere I have been before… I'll just look around until I find someone. Oh look! Maybe if I hold my breath I can ask him for directions…

"Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me where I am? I'm kinda lost."

"Oh sure. Were in Seattle. You know Washington."

Wow. Alec could of stayed with me and told me where I am! Ugh! Well at least he left me money and my IPod… I flip through my play list to find my absolute favorite song Runaway!

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah!_

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late._

_My phone doesn't work cos its out of range_

_Looks like its just one of those kind of days._

Yep… The one thing he didn't leave me my phone great… Gonna have to buy a new one…

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_

_No you cant cos you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no_

_Today its like I'm under heavy cloud_

Today isn't going that bad other then the fact I am a vampire….

_And I, feel so alive!_

_Cant help myself_

_Don't you realize?_

_I just wanna scream and loose control_

_Throw our hands up and let it go!_

_If daddy found everything id runaway yeah!_

_I just wanna fall and loose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell!_

_If daddy found everything id runaway! Yeah! _

Ahh! Finally a decent store! Wait, no. Stores! A mall! Oh thank you! First stop, JC Penny and a suitcase! So after a got a suitcase and a few sets of clothes, I went to their makeup and got blush, eye shadow, and the works. Two hundred dollars for all the stuff I got, that really wasn't that bad! As I was walking into Wet Seal to get some nice but not fancy stuff someone tapped me on the shoulder and the touch wasn't hot but warm! It couldn't be another vampire could it?

"Excuse me, miss?" someone said.

I turn around a little too quickly but he didn't seem to notice. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Chase. Can we talk over here?"

I eyed the store because I _really _want to shop! Can't he see this? I must of kept looking back and forth because he started to laugh and said:

"Sorry to ruin your shopping spree. Continue."

EEEEEK! I ran as fast as I could but not fast enough for the humans to notice.

It had to be at least half and hour because Chase came in saying he really needed to talk to me. So I spent another two hundred dollars and went over to the pay phones with him.

"When I tapped on your arm you seemed warm to me." Vampire. No questions asked.

"Well, people sometimes say that I feel co-"

"Cut the crap. I know you're a vampire and I am o-" my turn to have the cut off!

"Oh I know you're a vampire, I just didn't want to say anything."

"Do you have someone that you live with or ar- Are you a newborn because your eyes are red?"

Crap! I forgot! I took my sunglasses off to talk to him. I whipped them back on and noticed that his were golden! GOLDEN! That means that he has the animal diet too!

"Why are you so hyper?" He asked

"Your…. Eyes!" Was all I could manage to say.

"Oh yeah. Their golden, so what?"

"Me too! I have the animal diet too! But I really need to get out of here and go for a hunt because I didn't realize how many people were going to be here… so if you could excuse me…"

Why don't I go with you?" He offered.

"That would be excellent!"

I grabbed my bags and walked swiftly out with him and after we were away from anyone I put my bags in my suitcase, rested it on a tree and we were off! Chase finished off three deer while I grabbed one nice big mountain lion! After I drained him, I spotted a bear. I was still wearing then crappy dress (it was some Wal-Mart THING!) I started to wrestle with him! It wasn't much of a fight because I punched him in the face and killed him… oh well. He was going to die anyway! That was when I caught the scent -another vampire- no, five of them. Chase must of smelt it too because he was by my side in an instant.

"Vampires. Five of them." He muttered.

"Do you want to follow it?"

"Of course! Get your bag and come on!"

We ran for about five minuets and came to a clearing where the most elegant house I have ever seen! It was mostly glass. Even some whole walls were glass! The driveway was about half a mile long, winding and twisting through the trees the surrounding it. The whole thing was almost all woods but there was some space for what could be considered a yard. On the east side there was a well cared for garden. It had late summer roses and tulips and daises and almost every flower imaginable!

"Whoa…" I Finally managed to say. I heard some whispering going on in the house and the next thing I know I was on the ground my one strong blond vampire who was covered in scares.


	4. Finding

**A/N Hey guys! What's up? I might not be able to post for a while. So I'm going to make a bunch of chapters.**

**All I want for Christmas is the Twilight Series! The Twilight Series! The Twilight Series! (Christmas song *two front teeth!*)**

**APOV**

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

Emmett had that grin on his face. And we all knew what that meant!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone but Emmett and I went screaming and running around the house. The last time we played truth or dare, the house almost caught of fire…(Blame Emmett not me! I swear to God it wasn't me!)

"Alice! That was all your fault! Do not try to blame Emmett for the fire!" Edward yell.

"Wow… Throw me under the bus my don't you!" I heard Emmett mumble.

"Well I don't care! We are playing truth or dare and you cant stop us! SIT! Well here are the rules. I have written them up for all of us."

Rule 1. Alice can not use her visions so she has to block as much out as possible.

Rule 2.. Edward must block out as much thoughts as possible.

Rule 3. You may choose to NOT say a truth or do a dare, but if you do the group will come up with a harsher one then the said .

"Is everyone clear?"

"Clear!" everyone answered.

"Ill go first. Edward , truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok well there is a snickers bar in the fridge. Go and eat it!"

"Fine…" He mumbled.

"Ugh! Alice! This is nasty do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes unless you want a worse dare!"

"Whoa…" An anonymous voice whispered.

"Guys shush! What was that? Did you here that?" I whispered franticly.

"Someone's out there! I can see them!" Jasper whisper-yelled.

We all run outside while Jasper pins down the girl and Emmett gets the guy.

"This one's eyes are golden." Emmett said.

"Red over here." Jazz said.

"Holy friggin crap! I'm not deaf! I can here you! And did you know, I can also talk for myself!" The girl yelled.

"Well, incase you haven't figured it out yet, were vampires! We have extreme hear- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING? I LOVE IT!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs!

"ALICE CHILL!" Jazz screamed.

"Can you please let them up? Thank you. What's you name?" I asked

"Molly. Who are you?"

"My name is Alice. This is my mate Jasper. Over there is Emmett and Rose, and Edward and Bella. Our parents are not here but their names are Carlisle and Esme."

"Alice! Why are you telling her all of this-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Molly come here grab your stuff! Were going to get you settled in!"

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen! You have a long name! And why are you telling them this?" Jasper asked franticly.

"Well as far as I can 'see', they are NOT going anywhere! Some one help me build a new extension to the house! Well while we are waiting, you can come with me to my room!"


	5. Seeing

**A/N Hey guys! I just put a computer in my room but I just got internet, so if you be patient I will post more chapters really soon! IMPORTANT NOTICE AT BOTTOM!**

**ME: I'm hungry…**

**FAN: Ok Stephenie Meyer! I will go get you a sandwich!**

**ME: How many times do I have to say it? I AM NOT HER! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**ESME POV**

Dear god! Alice sounded so worried but exited at the same time! I wonder what they are doing. I hope my house is in one piece. Better yet the kids! I don't even want to know what they have there for us… Though Alice did say something about adding something to the house. I hope it's not a closet… That girl has too many clothes! After about tem minuets of running we finally came to the house. There were two new smells that I couldn't place.

"Esme! There you are! I have something to show you!" I yelled as she hugged me and led me into the house.

"Esme, this is Molly and Chase. They were in the forest and we saw them outside when we were playing tru- um… well we were playing a game…" Ugh! I hate it when they play truth or dare!

"Esme, how did you know it was truth or dare?" Edward asked astonished.

"Well there aren't many other games that start with tru! It was pretty obvious."

**Well I'm going to this chapter there. I know it was rreeeaaallllyyyy short but I don't know if it is that good…. And I have a BAD case of writers block! But I do have 2 other stories that I'm going to be posting soon! **

**Luv Ya! ~ Ally**

**P.S This whole thing with the A/N is a total of 301 words… **


	6. My Story

Alice let chase and I into their gigantic house mansion thing and had us sit down on the couch. Alice seemed...bubbly, happy every thing I've wanted to be for a while. Ever since being a vampire...its opened up a whole new world, let me escape my old world which I willingly excepted. Jasper...well ever since he tackled me I prefer to stay away from him...all the scars on his body spelt death in my mind. Though he is scary and scares me a little he's kind of cute. Cute? Tyr beautiful! Every one is beautiful around here! Well more then that... I thought beginning to ague with my self. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice more begin to come in. A blond girl, might as well be miss America leaned against the wall looking down at the floor. A familiar muscular boy with curly dark brown hair stood behind her. His hair reminded me so much like my brothers...except he died after being mad at my father when we were camping. H took a hike and never came back. over to the corner of the room a blond male in his 20's in scrubs held a woman around his age with caramel hair, her curls rested on her shoulders. They were talking with Alice in a voice so low not even I could hear.

"What if the...We cant just.…" Were some of the words I heard risen from anger then lowered once realized it was raised. Chase sighed heavily. All eyes flickered to him for a mere second.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, and these are me children" The blond man said leading his wife into our view sitting on the couch in front of us and motioned at his kids. " You may already know Alice, and Jasper" He pointed " And theirs Emmett and Rosalie" he pointed to Mrs. America...and Emmett...dull memories flooded back...of my brother Emmett. I shook my head. "May I ask of your names?" he asked.

"My name is Molly and this is Chase" I said

"Molly, Molly do you know your creator? For you are young how old are you? 15?" He asked.

"My creator, he said his name was Alec, and no I am not 15" I said his wife gave him a worried glance which he soothed with a kiss on her cheek "I'm 13" I said.

"Now you say Alec...Alec changed you correct?" His wife asked I nodded.

"We mustn't worry to much about the Vulturi then...Child, Alice see's you and Chase staying with us. Joining our family, I will not force this upon you, you may be confused and what not you don't even know us and yet we are offering you into our family" He said.

"YESS!" Alice screeched as I jumped up turning around "Come on lets get you a room! But until then like i said you can stay in my room!" she said after dragging me upstairs half way before Carlisle stopped her.

"Alice before you do that I wish to ask molly one more question." He said standing up while Alice pouted folding her arms waiting for him to go on. i laughed in my head...she was such a fun loving spirit."If you don't mind me asking what's your hunting range?" He asked

"Just were ever deer are or mountain lions...you know?" I asked which he would understand knowing his gold eyes.

"So im guessing your a newborn?" He asked

"Yes" I answered.

"And you don't have to answer this question" He paused after looking around the room "How were you changed?"

"Well I don't remember everything but I was going to my friends house and there is a trail thought my woods as a shortcut and I was looking for my IPO so I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. The next thing I know I was in a clearing that I said I was about two more minuets from her house. Then when I looked around there was a man standing in the middle of the clearing. He asked who I was and then came close to me right next to my neck and said that this wouldn't hurt one bit. When I woke up I was in Seattle so I went shopping for new clothes" I explained while Alice got a mischievous grin on her face. " So then I met chase and we followed your sent and here we are now!" I finished widening my arms to basically say "TADA!"

"Um… Carlisle? Who is that?" Another brunet asked while a child about my age and another man walked in.

"Hi! I'm Molly!" I said jumping up while she just nodded and walked away.

"Uncle Em, didn't you say you had a sister about my age?" The girl about my age said. I walked over to Emmett and smiled up at him.

"The second I saw you I knew it was you. I missed you Emmett! I really did!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Molly? Is it really you? I thought I lost you!" Emmett said almost crying, hugging me back but with his usual bear hug!

**A/n What? You thought Molly was just gonna go to some random families house and not now anyone! Pfftt! You guys should know better! And everything before Molly starts explaining her change Superallio wrote! Thank you soooo much Alli!**


End file.
